


Ready for parenthood

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Saihara wanted to surprise Ouma with something he never expected, they have been talking about it but Kokichi doesn't know that Saihara was planning it since Ouma had some sort of baby fever so this happens!





	Ready for parenthood

few month earlier

a young women with black hair, she has purple with golden eyes, her height is 5'4, in a dress size that pass her ankel, mostly her casual dress(green and white color), she meets up with someone, he looks up and see her; wave his hand she sees him and wave at him, shook hands with her "Mr.Saihara am i correct?"  
"Yes, please please have a seat" Saihara offer her a seat like a gentlemen 

"Im sorry if i look like a mess today" she fix her hair, Saihara told her "Its fine, i just glad we finally meet up" he lays back in his chair, closing his laptop; she nods "Yes, i finally meet you, so when does this thing want to start, did you ask your partner for approval of this?" 

"No no i want it to be a suprise for him, he can't know about this" taking a sip of his black coffee

"completely understandable, oh how rude of me i'm Izumi Kou" 

"Nice to meet you and i read the paper, its says here you had some sort of problem in your lower back, am i correct" 

"Yes i used to, but it gone now" 

"Ok good now for the price how does 20,000 yen sound? i promise to pay you after my second week of my job"

"That does sound promising...I would not mind that at all, you are very kind" she smiles at him, putting her hand on top of his, he smiles at her "I know but i can't let him know about this" 

She nods, moving her hand back and take a sip of her green tea, putting her cup down "When do we meet up?" 

"How does next Saturday sound?" 

"If i could, does 3:00pm sound better?" 

"Yes thats perfectly fine" 

"Thank you, I'll be on time, i gotta run" standing up, grab her bag, Saihara lean back to his chair, running his hand over his face to his hair showing abit of his forehead, his hair fall back and stack up the paper from work; putting it in case and head home

Later the night

Opening the door "I'm home" taking off his shoes putting his brief case to the sit, locking the door and head straight to the sofa, laying on the soft sofa 

Kokichi jump over the sofa and sit on Saihara's back, hearing him groan "My beloved one! i order food" 

"Th...augh thats great, get off me"

Kokichi got off him, sitting on the floor gotten close to Saihara's face their nose touch "Who's that lady you held hands with?" 

"What lady" he responded, Ouma had tears in his eyes "your cheating on me?" 

"What? No no" he sit up, Kokichi cried Saihara calm him down "Kokichi im not cheating on you i dont even know what your talking about" 

"LAIR!" he screamed at him, making Saihara jump abit "Ouma listen to me....." he can't tell him can he....Its a suprise...."Come with me next saturday..." 

"Why? so you make out with your new lover am i not good enough?" 

"NO! Just...Just come with me okay" he said, Kokichi look away 

"Fine" 

that following Saturday

There she is, she waves at Saihara and appears to be his boyfriend or husband Ouma Kokichi

Uh oh, his arms are cross, not batting a eye at Saihara so Saihara hold his arm and guide him to where he walking. She getting worried about this, Saihara smiles at her but Ouma isnt, he look upset and mad before she could say her hello, Saihara told her "We had a little fight because he mistaking that we are dating" 

"What? oh my no no im actually married myself" Ouma look at her then Saihara

"Izumi this is Ouma, Ouma Izumi, she's going to be our surrogate" Shuichi smile at him, letting go of his arm letting Ouma take a moment to relieaze this but soon he heard the word 'surrogate' he fainted and the two people got worried "OUMA?!"  
"Oh my gosh, Is he going to be okay?" Izumi put her hand on his back "i never seen this happen before" slapping Kokichi cheek...He'll be fine

Few month later

"Okay our next plan to take over the world with more eggs and toilet paper any other ideas?" Kokichi stands by the white board with new prank ideas with D.I.C.E gang  
He's plan to take over the world is getting lose, he can feel it

With the world almost in his hands he cant feel something is off....  
.  
.  
Hmmm?

"Take a break guys" heads to his laptop and see he got a message "Izumi sent me a message, wonder what it could....be..." His eyes widen, close his laptop and run off "EVERYONE GO HOME!" he screamed, the members look at each other and shrug their shoulder "What happen?" 

"who knows?" 

With Shuichi

Running to the hospital, his jacket is falling off... "Excuse me, pardon me" almost there!

Made it runs to the desk "Excuse me but is Izumi Koui here?" 

"Yes, she's in labor some other man was here too, He was looking for her as well, he's down the hallway upstairs on the second floor to your right" 

"Thank you!" 

Heading there right now

see Ouma walking around, he sees Shuichi "SHUICHI!"  
Saihara runs up to him and ask him "Is she okay? Where is she?" Ouma calm him down "She's fine, she half way delivering the baby"  
"Im glad she's okay" sitting down, Ouma hold his hand "Will the baby be okay?" look at him, Saihara nods "They'll be fine, we just hope they are both okay"  
Looking at the ground, he got up and walk around 

"nervous?"....he nod his head "Yeah i am"

The nurse came out, she starting looking around "Is Shuichi and Kokichi here?" Ouma wave his wave, she sees them

"I have some good news, Izumi and the baby is fine" making both of them felt relieve, she looks throught the paper "The baby is a girl and she perfectly fine but she was born with alot of hair on her head which its rare for her" A girl! Ouma wanted a little daughter but alot of hair? "Can we see her?" Saihara ask, the nurse nods and lead them to the room

Here they are! Ouma couldnt wait and start looking for her the nurse at her crib, the nurse pointed at the one with purple bow, Ouma and Saihara were happy and finally becoming parents, they wanted to thank Izumi such to give them beautiful girl, She has pale skin like Saihara, her hat is covering most of her hair so its hard to tell what color is her hair, she started moving which Ouma couldnt help but praise her, she is a tiny baby he cant wait to hold her. 

With Izumi

Saihara and Ouma see if she was awake but looks like she fell asleep so Saihara left some flowers by her bed-side and sit by near the door, Ouma was already sitting and he lean his head on Saihara's shoulder, take his hand and squeeze it abit "In a few weeks she coming home"  
"She is....What should we name her?" he ask Ouma, Ouma look at him "Siernna Kokichi-Shuichi perhaps?"  
"Siernna....thats a rare name" he said, making Ouma a bit shock "You never heard of that name before" looking at him, Saihara shook his head "No i haven't"  
"This is my first time hearing that from someone" he chuckles and rest his head on his shoulder; slowly closing his eyes, Saihara yawns and fell asleep.

She woke up, the nurse comes in with baby; who is asleep, Izumi smile at her "Such a cutie" she looks up and see flowers on the side of her bed, she takes it; looking at Saihara and Kokochi who are asleep "Excuse me, can you wake them up for me" she ask the nurse, the nurse wake them up with some arm shaking, Kokichi stretch while Saihara yawns "Is it morning?" Kokichi yawns out "No its night time" Izumi giggle, Saihara see she got the flowers "Who gave me this?" she holds the flowers to her chest "From both of us" Saihara answered her question, she loves them and promise to keep them; Ouma was up and see the sleeping baby girl "Izumi can we name her Siernna?"  
"Siernna is such a cute name; did you two agreed on that name?" He turns to Saihara, he nods making Ouma feel all joyful "Hi Siernna, im your papa Ouma and thats your daddy Saihara" giving a soft kiss on her forehead which she move her little legs and arm abit, went back to snoozing off again.

Saihara was smiling at her, still sleeping away not bother to open her eyes yet "would it be okay if i remove the hat?" he ask the nurse, she told him she'll do it; removing the hat and see Siernna full set of hair, its Saihara hair color 

Ouma knew she get his color more than his "What color were her eyes?" he ask Izumi "This is rare but she was born with purple eyes, my eyes may have purple in them but none of my kids fully have purple eyes just my gold color eyes and their father eye color or mixed" he nods. 

He wonder how many kids does she have......

Extra ending

Holding Siernna in her baby carrier from the baby shower Kaede hosted and Izumi in a wheelchair, soon the door open "MOMMY!!" Fours of her kids run up and hug her, Ouma and Saihara look at each other "How many kids do you have?" Kokichi ask her, she held up five fingers 

Wow thats new to them, they usual see one or three kids but five?? "Where's the fifth kid?" 

"at Daycare, he'll be fine" she smile and stands back up on her feet; with her kids yelling and hoping and barely screaming around her, Siernna makes a face, she make a noise which caught Saihara, Ouma and Izumi attention quickly, she started to cry making the other kids stop, seeing her cry making them cry, Izumi got her hands full.  
Saihara and Ouma offer to help her out, she is very thankful for them.


End file.
